


Hiding in Plain Sight

by handyhunter



Category: Leverage
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where has Sophie been? Mild spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

"My wife? You were staying at Maggie's?" Nate needed a drink. He'd share, but no one else seemed to want any, not that he was offering.

"Ex-wife, Nate. _Ex._ I was hiding in plain sight. As it were," Sophie confirmed. She frowned at him.

"Smart," said Hardison. "I knew those backdrops had to be fake. Did you use a green screen like I showed you?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, they were real movie sets. I was in Los Angeles."

Nate poured himself a splash of scotch. He looked at Hardison. "You didn't put a trace on her?"

"Well..." Hardison did his best to look innocent.

"You didn't!" Sophie did her best to look shocked.

Hardison leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Did you really expect me not to?"

Sophie let the barest hint of a smile show in her eyes. She would've been disappointed if he hadn't.

"You and Maggie, huh?" Eliot's smile was entirely suggestive. Nate and his slightly drunken haze glowered at Eliot and then at everyone in general.

"I knew," said Parker. "Visited once or twice." She and Sophie shared matching grins.

"And you didn't invite me?" said Hardison.

Parker shrugged. "You kept talking about Paris or London or Tokyo. I didn't think you wanted to visit Sophie."

"_Everyone_ knew?" Nate poured himself a bit more to drink. Sophie took the bottle from him.

"I didn't," said Tara. "I thought you were still in Europe."

"I was, for a while. Thanks for your help." Sophie pulled her into a hug.

Tara gave Sophie a loud smooch on the cheek. "We're even now."

"You wish," said Sophie, as Tara left. Then she turned to the team.

Hardison was explaining to Parker that he very much would have liked to visit Sophie.

"So why didn't you say so?" said Parker. She bit into her apple and walked away, while Hardison sputtered for a bit. Then he got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Eliot was still grinning like a fool. "So you and Tara, huh?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Nate was staring longingly into his empty glass.

It was good to be back.


End file.
